Turning Away
by The Smart Fish Bob
Summary: As the Resistance learns that the First Order is creating a Death Star like machine, they know they must find the plans for this, "StarKiller Base". General Organa knows of a young woman (Azora Parker) that works on the StarKiller Base, and enlists the help of her. What Azora doesn't know is that what she thought would be a simple task turns into a fight for her life.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…

A figure paced through a corridor, their long, light hair swinging back and forth.

"I am refusing," The figure whispered, it was a woman. She sighed, and closed her bright blue eyes, and looked around, before whispering, "Who am I kidding? I want to say yes, but what about the cons…" Her voice trailed off as another voice sliced through the air like a knife,

"Doctor, she'll see you now." The woman silently swore under her breath, before heading towards the other voice.

"General Organa," The woman muttered, shock and respect were laced throughout the words,

"Doctor Azora Walker, I'm so glad you could make it. I almost thought you wouldn't come," The general said.

"It's Azora Parker now. Anyways, I thought it would be best to tell you in person, General," Azora declared, she took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't think I can do it. My life would be on the line, it is extremely dangerous. I have a family that needs me!" General Organa nodded,

"I understand, but before you go, may I tell you what the job would entail?" Azora sighed, and nodded, pursing her lips. "You work for the First Order. As you told me a few weeks ago, you got your job by hacking into their database, and switching your files. And, more or less that will be what we want from you. All you'll have to do is get us some files. Not to mention that your skills as a doctor are wasted on the job they've given you- a _maintenance_ worker." The general's voice was soft and compassionate.

"Why me? There are plenty of people you could've asked," The doctor asked. The general responded,

"The Order is the reason your sister is dead. They killed her when they were looking for someone on some planet, and I know that you don't want any more families to have to deal with what you did." A tear slipped down Azora's face, she looked away, and quickly swept it off with the back of her hand. Taking a shaky breath, she looked at General Organa, and nodded ever so slightly,

"I'll do it, as long as you tell me everything you know about the First Order, and the people inside it."


	2. Chapter 2: Ready or Not, Here I come

Three days later…

"That sick sadistic bastard is your son? The man behind the mask that needs to realize when it's time to take anger management classes because he has daddy issues is _your son_?" Azora screamed. The general plastered on a brave face,

"Yes," she whispered. Azora nodded, and looked at her feet.

"I just want to tell you… Well, I might be getting cold feet…" Azora's voice faded away as she looked anywhere but at the general.

"Why?" the general asked.

"The things you've told me. What they've done to people who commit treason. It's awful," Azora explained. The general nodded, and comforted the doctor,

"Trust me, we won't let anything happen to you."

"I have never met someone that could live up to that promise." Azora whispered, while smiling. General Organa sighed,

"I will." Her voice was comforting, yet Azora still didn't know if she could trust her. Azora shook her head, and released herself from the general's arm. She began to walk away. The moment her hand touched the door, she turned back,

"I really hope so," she said, and opened the door.

~Azora's point of view~

I adjusted my helmet, and continued to work as a stormtrooper walked past me. I looked down at the black uniform maintenance workers were forced to wear. I shook my head, and looked around, I was ready, just a few more seconds…

I breathed deeply, and took a screwdriver out of my tool belt. I began to fix a leaky pipe in a corridor that was normally unused. My job was to stay out of the way, and I didn't like that. As I placed the screwdriver back in my belt, a timer went off- I had an hour before my shift ended. I looked down the corridor, and started walking along it, very slowly. My hand started dragging against the wall, I took in a sharp breath as I saw the small door that leads down to the file room through a ventilation shaft.

"I've got this," I muttered. I shook my head, I always speak to myself when I'm stressed. Voices echoed down the hall, I turned to the door, crouching down, I opened the hatch and slipped in, closing it behind me. I grabbed onto the vent as soon as I could.

"Okay, I've got this," I mumbled as I pulled out a flashlight. The light burst through the darkness, making the area around me visible. I looked down, and held on tighter, it was a long drop. But, I had done this before, that gave me enough confidence to start cautiously edging down the vent.

The lower I went the more panic swept through me. I wasn't just scared, I was terrified. I didn't want to die. I kept thinking of scenarios where I ended up dead at the hand of the First Order. That made my back twitch, and made a shiver slip down my spine. I took a few moments to recollect myself, and then began to climb down again.


	3. Chapter 3: What I Stole

Every breath I took was shaky and insecure. I was more scared then I had ever been before in my life. I knew that any minute I could die, and that made me even more scared- if that was possible. I thought of my sister, and what her final moments might have been like- the fear, sweeping through you and soaking you to the bone like rain, the looming doom, knowing that any second your life could end. I wanted to stop, to give up, and go back to my job and be like everyone else- but after today I might not be able to do that.

I felt the floor beneath me all of the sudden, and realized that I had become engrossed in thought. I sighed, and slide to the floor, leaning against the vent. I put my hands in my lap, and shook my head,

"Am I really going to do this?" I whispered to myself. I nodded, as if answering myself, "For Celia, right?" I thought of my sister's face. Celia was beautiful, everyone said so. She had soft angelic features, dirty blonde hair, and rich chocolate eyes. I smiled, and then plastered on a tough face. I pulled a disk out of my tool bag, and was prepared to upload the files to the disk to send to the resistance. I took another breath, and opened the small hatch, and looked around. No one was in the room. I nodded, and slipped through to hatch, bending slightly to get through. At 5'2 I could easily get into small spaces.

Once I was out, I immediately went to the mainframe. I plugged the disk in, and began sorting through data. It looked like there were thousands of plans and files. I pursed my lips, and scanned row after row. My eyes were darting back and forth, I hadn't read this much in years. Then, I heard it, hard footsteps hitting the ground. I pulled the disk out and ran.

My feet hit the ground with minimal sound, and I pulled the hatch open, and squeezed my body through. I closed the hatch just as the door was opened. It was a maintenance worker, here to fix the mainframe. I knew this guy, we had rooms next to each other. Since there was basically no where else to go, most maintenance workers lived on the place they lived. Before I could think of anything, I felt myself opening the hatch.I slipped out without him noticing, and I pulled up the flap on my helmet covering my face. He turned, finally seeing me.

"Azora? What are you doing down here?" He questioned, he pulled up his flap, and looked around.

"Relax, Alex, I was just working on the ventilation shaft, it had a hole in it. Look, I saw you down here, and I noticed I didn't have a screwdriver, so can I borrow yours?" I asked Alex. He looked at his tool belt, and pulled one out, and handed it to me. I smiled.

"Please return it, I'm going to need it. This is the last thing I do before my shift ends…" He trailed off. I nodded, and an idea popped into my mind,

"Hey, if you want me to I could fix this, and you could go up to your room." He shook his head,

"I've got to do this." I nodded, and headed back the the hatch. I was slightly annoyed that he refused me. I wiggled through the hatch, and stayed there, waiting.

Maybe thirty minutes later, Alex sighed, and walked over to the hatch.

"I'm going to finish this up tomorrow, please don't do my job for me," I opened the hatch, and nodded,

"Okay, but doesn't your shift end in twenty minutes?" I questioned. I had a new plan now.

"Yeah, but I deserve a break, I pulled a double yesterday." I smiled,

"Bye." He smiled back and walked away. He turned back to me and waved as he left. I smiled even brighter, my plan could work.

I crawled out the hatch, and took out the disk. I rushed to the mainframe. I plugged the disk in again, and began scrolling through thousands of files, again. I sighed, and shook my head, it could take me all night to find this file. And after I found the file I would need to find a time when I could send it to the Resistance That would be the hard part. After that, I would have to get off of StarKiller Base. I couldn't be found out. Getting out might be the hardest part, but, I had made my plan for that first. I was thinking about dressing as a stormtrooper and catching a ride on Kylo Ren's ship, but that seemed deadly. My second plan, which seemed safer, was to hide on a stormtrooper ship, and sneak off of it.


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden in Plain Sight

I shook away thoughts of getting off of StarKiller Base as I started to see files that involved StarKiller Base. I flipped my flap back down, and looked at the files. I immediately started downloading all of them. It took me ten minutes. That was ten minutes too long.

Just as I was slipping through the hatch, the door opened. I crouched down, and hoped they wouldn't see me. I had left the hatch open. Whoever was in the room paced it, and went on the mainframe. I was desperate to steal a glance at whomever it was, but I couldn't be caught. Eventually, I knew that this person had no intention of leaving, so I knew that I had to. I looked up at the ventilation shaft, and started to pull myself up, using the wall as a foothold. I climbed faster than I had before, and as I did, something dawned on me. I couldn't go back where I came from, if I went back to the hallway, I would be caught.

My mind raced as I thought of possible exits. I knew that the way I came would be blocked by stormtroopers, they walked through that part of the base at this time every day. My eyes closed, and I leaned my head back, the only other way was to follow the ventilation shaft up through the rest of the base, and end up on the other side. I thought and thought, but no other idea came to mind. I sighed, and nodded, that's what I'd have to do. I started climbing again, this time even more carefully.

As I neared the bend, I had to figure out a way to get through it without falling, and alerting people below me of my presence. I quickly shuffled on top of the vent, and proceeded to crawl on it. The bend would drop off after a few feet, and I knew that I would have to be just as careful to not fall there as well.

My hands felt sticky and sweaty as I crawled along the vent. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and I wanted more than anything to just be done with this madness. I adjusted myself as I neared the drop off. I moved so that I was almost hugging the vent, and slid down it, by heart still beating too fast for me to comprehend.

As I slipped down the vent, I wondered how I was going to get this drive to the Resistance. My feet hit the ground, and I stumbled, falling. I took gulps of air, I didn't realize I had been holding my breath. I smiled, I did it. My smile slipped from my face as I figured out that I still had a lot left to do.

I stood, and opened a small door, I quickly checked both ways before heading out. I could feel sweat pooling at the sides of my face as I walked through the corridors. No one noticed me, as usual, so I took it that no one knew, yet. But, even if no one was noticing me, I still felt my heart beating like a drum, and I was sure that somebody could hear it.

"Kylo Ren will be coming down here to meet Snoke, we should get out of here," A stormtrooper said to another one,

"Agreed," Answered the other. My breathing became slightly labored, and I began to pick up the pace. I couldn't be stuck in the same room with him, not when I was so close. As I rounded a corner, I found out I was too late. There he was- The man hidden behind the mask- not so different from his grandfather. I wondered what could be under that mask, a face like General Organa's? Surely not. As he passed, I stood in a silent salute. My heart still beating strong.

As he stepped out of my view, I had to stop myself from sighing. It was hard, I had a secret, and I couldn't tell anyone, or I would die. I started walking, my feet heating the ground and sending an echo throughout the lonely hallway. As I rounded another corner to get to my room, I tripped, and fell on my face.

"Crap," I whispered. I stood up, and continued walking as if nothing had happened. My hand grasped the handle of my door, and I pulled it open. I was finally alone, and I could finally make another plan for how I would get of of StarKiller Base.

The plan was as simple as possible. I needed to get to the broadcasting room, a place that was basically useless, because the First Order don't warn people before they blow up their planet. After I got into the broadcasting room, I would plug in the coordinates to a rebel base, an old unused one. After the plans were sent to the old rebel base, a messenger would pick it up. This way, no one from the First Order would be able to track the Resistance. Luckily, I didn't try to plan this. If I had it would've been a failure.


	5. Chapter 5: Transmitting

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm clock blared on my bedside table, and I turned to flick it off. As I did, my eyes wondered to what was lying next to it. The disk- the one that contained all of the StarKiller Base information. I picked it up as I headed to my dresser.

As I got ready, my mind went over the plan again and again and again. I had to make sure I didn't screw anything up.

As I ran towards my position for today, I felt something extra in my tool belt. Looking down, I could see it was Alex's screwdriver, it had his initials engraved on it. Before all of this was over, I would have to return his screwdriver. I placed the screwdriver in my pocket, and began to walk to my post- for it wasn't too far away now. My position was next to the broadcasting room. The broadcasting room was almost always filled with maintenance workers trying to keep the place clean.

I was staring at the floor, not noticing anything as I walked through the halls. As I rounded a corner, I looked up for a second, and there he was, Kylo Ren. I tripped, and fell, spectacularly. I stood up, and tried to pull my dignity up with me- it didn't work. Kylo's masked face was turned towards mine. I had no type of nametag on or anything to point to who I was. I was relieved at that. My hands stood in a salute as Kylo Ren passed, for I was scared that after the fall I took he might be angry. He was, as usual.

Kylo made a disgruntled noise, and continued on to Snoke's room. He was annoyed that something didn't go his way, again. But, I was just glad he wasn't annoyed at me. After that debacle, I started running through the hallways. I didn't stop until I reached my destination.

My hand grasped the doorknob, and I turned it. No one's eyes even glanced my way. That made what I was about to do easier. I walked in, head turned towards the ground. I walked up to the transmitter, and looked at it. I noticed a small button next to the controls. My hand reached out, and clicked the button, and out popped the disk reader. At least, that's what I thought it was called. The disk reader would read the information of the disk, and then upload it to the transmitter. The transmitter would then send it. Simple, right?

My hand slipped into my tool belt, and I felt the cool metal of the disk. I took a deep breath and looked around me. So many people were in here, and of them could see this if I wasn't careful. I glanced around once more, then gently placed the disk in, and shut it. I turned on the disk reader, and the transmitter, and carefully got to work.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Someone to the left of me whispered.

"Running tests, I was told this one was acting up yesterday," I responded. I had dropped my voice an octave, and hoped that could hide my identity.

"That's not what I mean. I was wondering how to use this darn thing," The person said. I let out a slight sigh of relief.

"Place the disk in the disk reader by clicking that button. After that it will scan the disk and transmit it," I answered. The person nodded, and went back to their work. As I went back to mine, I noticed I was going to have some difficulties.

The transmitter was asking for my identity, proving I worked on StarKiller Base. Something that I couldn't do. They would be able to trace it back to me. I thought hard and long before it dawned on me. I had Alex's screwdriver. It had his name on it, and his position. I blinked my eyes as tears started to well up in them. I was shocked that I was doing this, and I was shocked that I was betraying one of my only friends. But, I did it. I allowed the transmitter to scan Alex's screwdriver, and the message sent. I could only think that I was a terrible person, and that what I had done was unforgivable.

When I walked to another post, I saw Alex, the flap on his mask was not down.

"Hey, Alex," I muttered. I slipped, and ran into him.

"You're so clumsy," Alex commented. I smiled at him, and slipped his screwdriver back into his belt. A tear escaped me this time, and I knew what I had done was very, very wrong.

The only thing left for me to do today was to finish my shift, and then go to my room. Once I was in my room I would think of a way off of this base. But, nothing came to mind on my plan. I knew that a stormtrooper group was going to Jakku in a month, but that didn't seem safe. The only other thing I could think of was to get a ride on Kylo Ren's ship and go wherever he was going. That seemed even more dangerous. But, as I tossed and turned that night, something came to mind. It was dumb, probably the dumbest thing I would ever do, but it would work.


	6. Chapter 6: Running

The next day, I woke up, and went to work, and then I did that the day after that, and so on. It took me almost half a week to find the right time. And, I was scared that it wouldn't work. Yet, as I walked through the hallways, I could feel everything falling into place almost perfectly.

"Excuse me," I whispered, and pulled a stormtrooper to the side of the hall.

"What?" he snapped. I took a deep breath.

"You have something on your mask," I muttered. He grumbled, and I looked around, we were in the hallway with the hatch to the ventilation shaft- just as I'd planned.

"Look, I've got to go," The stormtrooper growled. I grabbed his mask off of his head, and then dropped it.

"Oops," I whispered. The stormtrooper seemed to be very angry, he bent down to pick up his helmet, and I took a thick wooden board out of my tool belt. My tool belt wrapped around my whole waist, and was one large pocket with a few smaller ones. I was too messy to care. I raised the wooden board over the stormtrooper's head, and hit him- hard. As I hit him I imagined all the times the stormtroopers would walk through the hallways, and kick things like my screwdriver away from me, usually down a vent, and then I'd have to go and fetch that…

The stormtrooper fell, and I felt my eyes widen. Now came the hard part. I looked around the area, and took off his suit. I took him to the hatch, and took out rope from my tool belt. I tied him around the ventilation shaft, and locked him in there. My hope was that I would be able to get out of StarKiller Base before anyone found him. I changed into the stormtrooper's uniform, and walked as slowly as I could to the loading deck.

At the loading deck, I would be loaded onto a ship, and sent out on a stormtrooper mission. I wasn't really sure what would be happening on this mission, but I knew that I was going to slip away from the regimen, and find my way back to the Resistance. All of this seemed much easier in my head.

When I walked towards the ship I was supposed to get on, I was handed a blaster. I boarded the ship, and stood in line. We stood tall, to our full height, and I noticed that I was much shorter than the people around me. Luckily, I had reached the stormtrooper I took the uniform from. He was only 5'6, so I might be able to pull it off. The door of the ship closed, and I felt the only life I had ever known disappear in front of my face. I had worked for the First Order since I was fifteen. I had only recently began to work on StarKiller Base. Before my life as a part of the First Order, I lived in an orphanage, something I tried not to think about. Yet, as the ship entered space, the only thing I could think about was my home planet.

I was born on a planet that had an abundance of water, with only a little of land. This was because the planet was in a perpetual thunderstorm. The thunderstorm would stop only every few years, and even then only for an hour tops. As I stood motionless in the ship, I could almost feel the water on my face. I hadn't felt that feeling in years. The cool water splashing against your face, the sound of thunder clapping in the background, the mossy wet ground underneath your feet.

Unfortunately, I was awoken from my memory by the noise of the ship landing. I looked around, and held my gun closer to my chest. The door opened, and the darkness was absolute. My eyes took a moment to adjust before the other stormtroopers started walking outside. I could feel bees in my stomach as I walked outside. I was scared, and I wasn't afraid to admit that. I knew my limitations, and this was basically it. I betrayed the people that had taken me in, and now I was going to betray the people that gave me a job.

My feet hit harsh land, and I had to fight not to fall down. Around us was rocks, ragged and pointed. The ground beneath me was grey, like the color of clouds before a storm. We were standing on rocks. On the rocks grew blue moss, but it was a muted blue, almost dirty. For miles there was nothing- but there was a presence, and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge. Something dark and not very happy. I looked up, and there it was, Kylo Ren's ship. Whatever was here was important, otherwise he would not have come.

"Spread out! Search the area!" A voice commanded, this voice was diluted and mechanical. I had no idea what the stormtroopers were looking for- but I guessed it was ancient sith artifacts.

I looked around me, and saw Kylo Ren's ship land. I took a few steps forward, to test the ground. It seemed sturdy enough. As I continued to walk, I could hear the sound of someone breathing through a mask, and I knew Kylo must have left his ship. I tried not to look behind me, because I was afraid of what I might find.

Then, I did. I was far away from the rest of the stormtroopers. I surveyed the area around me, and then, I took off in a light jog. I hid behind a rock before I took my helmet off. Fresh air streamed through my nostrils. I felt free for the first time in so long. I dropped the blaster that I had been clutching. Soon, the entire suit was off, and all I was wearing was black pants, a black shirt, and black shoes. I smiled, and began to run. I could feel the harsh wind on my face, the hard ground underneath my feet, and I felt free, that if I truly wanted to, I could fly. Then, too soon, I was grounded. I felt restrained, fighting to move. Yet, I couldn't. My whole body struggled. It was painful- I couldn't even think.

I heard footsteps hitting the hard ground, but it didn't register. I felt a sharp pain in my back, then my knees being scraped against the rocks. I didn't speak, I felt scared to. My head was limp.

I was dropped roughly on the ground, in front of me were black shoes and black pants. I didn't even need to look up to know that it was Kylo Ren. Someone shoved my head up, and I could see a tall figure looming above me. He crouched down in front of me.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Kylo Ren's voice was mechanical and hard to understand. I stared unblinking at his mask.

"Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about," I said, my voice unwavering.

"The one who took the plans," Kylo snapped. I shook my head,

"Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about," I said again, my voice still unwavering.

"Search her," Kylo called to his stormtroopers. I was pulled upwards, and patted down.

"There is nothing on her, sir," A stormtrooper answered.

"Take her with us, she must know where the Resistance is," Kylo command, and walked to his ship.


End file.
